Kindergarten Days
by fire angel8
Summary: Boris turns the D-boys (including Kai) into chibis. Then on top of that the Bladebreakers gets the privilege of "babysitting" them. Pranks, pranks and more pranks. R
1. The Trouble Begins

Ok people you wanted this story so here it is! ^_^ R&R please! Oh and this takes place before Kai meet the BladeBreakers. So he is still in BioVolt, poor Kai.  
  
Kindergarten Days Chapter One: Big Trouble!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tala and the D-boys including Kai, are in class at BioVolt. Boris was giving a lecture about taking over the world. Ian was actually paying attention while everyone else was sleeping, except Spencer who was talking to the wall. Boris turned from the board he was writing on to see the usual the 3 who are in no way paying attention and the big idiot, and the brown- nosier.  
  
"So in conclusion what would taking over the world do to benefit us?" Ian excitedly raised his hand and by now Spencer had named the wall "Bob". "Anyone besides Ian?" Ian looked around more and started to jump up and down. "How about, Kai." Upon hearing his name Kai woke up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" *sigh* What would taking over do to benefit us?"  
  
"My grandfather can finally go into rehab?" Kai said still half way asleep. Spencer slowly raised his hand.  
  
"Ah Spencer tell me the answer."  
  
"Bob says taking over the world is bad." Spencer said patting "Bob" on the back.  
  
A/N: Have I gone insane! What am I writing!!!!! *Sigh* oh well.  
  
"Ah the intelligent one speaks!" Boris sad sarcastically "All right.looks like no one knows!" Ian went frantic.  
  
"ME, ME I KNOW!!"  
  
"Anyone?"  
  
"ME I KNOW PICK ME!"  
  
"Class dismissed." Ian slumped back in his chair and had the saddest look on his face. "Ian, why the long face?" Asked Boris.  
  
"Oh nothing, just life in general." Kai woke up Tala and Bryan then they headed to lunch. When all the students where gone Boris went insane.  
  
"Those brats are going to get it! All these years and they don't even listen to my lectures! I have it! What if I devise a concoction to kill them all!! WUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *cough*.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At Lunch~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was Boris talking about anyway?" Tala asked.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?!" Kai said with a sigh then added, "He was probably talking about taking over the world using special Bit Beast powers."  
  
"Bob doesn't like purple haired Russian." Spencer said as he pulled something out of his pack back. "A lollypop yeah! I like lollypops! Lollypop adventure! Lollypop adventure!" Everyone pulled their chairs away from Spencer. Then he recited a show that he saw on TV "Hey lollypal Fred!" Then he held up a second lollypop "What lollypal Mitch!" "Do you know what time it is?" "Yeah bonk time!" they all gave Spencer a worried look and left to go to a deferent table. 


	2. Even more insanity

Hey all sorry for the long wait. Ok, ok so a REALLLY long wait but ya'll still love me right. Yeah I did get that one part about the lollypops off beyblade forever MASSIVE apologies I didn't even realize I was doing SORRY don't sue me! Anyway here is the next chapter and I will try to update more. Oh yeah and I was watching the emperors new groove (WHICH I DO NOT OWN) so I thought up this next part so don't flame me!

Kindergarten days

Chapter 2: Even more insanity

We last left off with Boris going insane because the d-boys weren't listening to his speech of world domination- well all except Ian. And Spencer was naming random objects, what else is new?

"WUHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHH cough …Ok I think I found the best mixture to kill those brats!" Boris said although his ranting was interrupted by one of his hench men coming in.

"Uh sir…… were you just talking to yourself?"

"Um….. NO... I AM NOT INSANE!...GET BACK TO WORK!" Boris bellowed. The assistant ran away frightened.

back with the d-boys

All of the d-boys excluding Spencer were sitting down talking when all of a sudden.

"BORIS IS PLANING TO KILL US!" Spencer said running around like a maniac until he ran into a wall. Then he started crying, 'NOOOOO GEORGE IS DEAD!"

"I thought that was Bob?" Tala said ignoring his previous remark

"NO! BOB WAS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! I remembered the way he used to look at m-" Spencer was cut off by Kai who had had enough.

"ANYWAY! Boris is always trying to kill us what's new?" Kai said ignoring Spencer's concerns about 'George'. "Besides I already know, I heard his 'evil' laugh through the vents."

"Yeah I agree with Kai. Boris is an IDIOT!" Tala said.

"Hey don't talk about our mentor like that!" Ian said actually standing up for his role model.

"I can't believe you actually like that guy, he is a royal pain." Kai said

"Don't bother with him they found himnear a radio-active plant." Tala said smirking

"HEY… really…I was… no that can't be true! NO! I won't believe you!" Ian runs away covering his ears. Normal people would be freaked out by this abnormal behavior but Kai, Tala, and Spencer had gotten used to it by now.

"So what do you think his plan is this time?" Tala asked

"Dunno" Kai replied and of course he was standing against the wall with his arms folded. "Who cares? He is an idiot and I am not really that concerned about it."

'I am just saying we should at least stay on our toes. You never know he just MIGHT have a stroke of brilliance."

"Whatever he is trying we will be ready,"

"Yeah."

Well that's it thanks for being patient with me. I'll try to update more often. Read and Review please!


	3. ATTACK OF THE CHIBIS!

Hey thanks to all who reviewed. See I am getting better at this updating stuff. And also a shout out to my homie bad girl 2.0! It's been a while, huh? Call me some time. BTW are you still in Kentucky or what? Oh and in this chapter they start to talk like little kids so yeah it's not my spelling it's supposed to be like that. Anyway to the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing beyblade or anything of that nature, if I did I would make Boris go into an anger management class and make Voltaire retire .

* * *

**Chapter three: ATTACK OF THE CHIBIS!**

We last left the poor and unfortunate demolition boys pondering on what Boris was going to do next and…. well………. as for Spencer, he was crying over George.

**A/N: **BTW remember when I said that this story takes place during the time when Kai hadn't meet the Bladebreakers? Hehehe well…. I kinda changed my mind _sweat drops_ I realized that it wouldn't make sense for the Bladebreakers to baby-sit them if they didn't know them so yeah. I decided that this takes place after the second season ok then back to the story.

**Setting: The Demolition Boys dorm, midnight**

The door to the d-boys room opened slightly. A dark figure emerged form the darkness; the only visible part of the figure was his red goggles. He held some kind of tube in his hand filled with a green mixture. He slowly made his way over to kai's bed. He pored the liquid in his victim's mouth. And repeated the process with Tala, Spencer, and Ian.

**In the morning**

Kai was the first to wake up…

"AHHHH! MY CLOTHS ARE REAWY BIG!" Kai's commotion woke up the remaining three.

"HAHA you tawk funny AHH!" Tala said covering his mouth, "I bet Borws has something to do with this!" so with that they set out to find Boris which is easier said than done considering the fact they were tripping over there cloths the whole way. But eventually they found Boris in his office laughing manically.

"WUHAHAHAHAHAHHA! I finally did it! I finally killed those brats!" Boris yelled spinning around and around in his chair.

"We awrn't dead STUPID!" Tala said crossing his arms.

"Huh that's funny I thought I heard them, wow Boris you are loosing it! You killed them, they can't come back." Boris said to himself looking around franticly.

"Do you always tawk to yourself like that?" a chibi Kai said laughing. Boris looked down and over his desk to see all the miniature bladers.

"Boris! Pwease tell them this wasn't your doing!" begged a chibi Ian.

"AHHHH! CHIBIS? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Boris yelled, "Wait this could work you are just a bunch of chibis what harm could you possibly d- OUCH!" Boris yelled in pain as Spencer's teeth dug hard into his leg. Ian was now sitting in the corner sulking because of the fact that his role model had tried to kill them and that he STILL ignored him.

"Mmmmmmmmm… your leg tastes like chicken!" Spencer said as he was going in for another bite but Boris had already jumped up on his desk screaming.

"HELP they are going to eat my alive! SECURITY!" with that single word at least ten security guards ran into his office and easily had the chibis bound and unconscious.

"Sir what should we do with the brats?" one of the security guards asked putting the tied up chibis over his shoulders. But as usual Boris wasn't paying attention to what the guard had said.

"I don't get it, my plan was fool proof what went wrong?" Boris stood there thinking for a while then a light bulb came over his head. "Wait this could work, I could kill two birds with one stone!"

"Umm… Sir what do you want us to d-" The guard was about to finish his sentence but was cut off by Boris.

"Send them to our old pal Mr. Dickinson! WUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH cough"

* * *

Well what ya think? The next chapter starts the insaneness trust me… anyway R&R please. C ya'll 


	4. Beware BladeBreakers!

Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews and also people have been asking me about Brian and why I didn't put him in. I didn't forget about the little guy its just I thought he wasn't technically part of the d-boys. I just thought he was there for that one match up but now that I have re-watched the DVD he has been there the whole time so yeah he is in this chapter _tries to do a Jedi mind trick _he was here the whole time. Man that never works!

_Italics - _action

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade if I did I would make Boris go into anger management class and put Voltaire in a retirement home. Oh yeah I don't own Chuck E Cheese or star wars… you'll find out.

**Chapter four: Beware BladeBreakers!**

* * *

We last left off with a cliffhanger. Boris had turned the d-boys into chibis and sent them off to Japan with the rest of his stupid team in hopes that the chibis will destroy them. Yeah I know he is stupid but it's not his fault…….. no wait yeah it is his fault .

**Setting: Rei, Max, and Kenny are over at Tyson's house just hanging out when all of a sudden… **

**A/N**: oh yeah and also the chibis have their memories they just act like little five year olds.

"Hey guys! Come in here!" Rei yelled to the others who were in the backyard practicing for the new tournament.

"Hey what gives I was about to beat Max." Tyson complained as he ran into the house followed shortly by his two companions.

"You wish! I had you."

"Riiight… sure"

"Would you two shut up! Listen to the news." Rei said turning up the volume on the TV.

TV: This just in some very weird activity has been happening in Moscow, Russia. It seems that some chibis have been causing a lot of trouble. So far they have destroyed a Chuck E Cheese and half of the Balkov Abbey…

"Wait, since when do we get Russian news! We are in Japan!" Kenny pointed out. There was silence for a while as they all stared at Kenny, but then they just decided to change the subject.

"Balkov Abbey? Dose Kai have anything to do with this?" Max asked.

"Yeah that's what I was wondering." Rei said turning off the TV.

"Who cares? Bes-" Tyson was cut off by a knock at the door. Rei got up and went to the door and let Mr. Dickinson in he was carrying a big box with holes in it.

"Wow Mr. D its not Christmas yet, what's with the box?" Tyson asked.

"Umm well boys I can't really stay long I have um… things to do. Just open the box and find out. Buh bye." Mr. Dickinson ran out the door as fast as he could.

"Wow that was weird anyway open the box guys!" Max said not being able to contain his enthusiasm.

"Man this box is tuff I can't get it open!" Tyson said trying with all of his might to get the box open.

"Hey or we could just use this big red button that says push." Kenny said pointing to the big red button on the side of the box.

"Oh yeah that could work to hehehe." Tyson said with a sheepish grin everyone else just sweat dropped. So he pushed the button and the four walls of the box came down slowly and smoke filled the room. Then for no reason at all the Darth Vader's music plays as the chibis walk out of the box and the smoke clears.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH OH MAN THIS IS HILARIOUS KAI IS SO SMALL!" Tyson couldn't contain himself and started to roll on the floor laughing the fun didn't last long though as the mini Kai walked up to Tyson and kicked him in his side. "OUCH!"

"Looks like Kai has not changed any." Rei said laughing and helping Tyson to his feet.

"Where is that music coming from? Its really aggravating!" Kenny yelled covering his ears. They turned their attention to a random dark corner of the room to find a chibi Brian holding a boom box.

"Hey who doesn't wike star wars?" Brian asked turning off the music.

"I can't believe you guys! You blew up a Chuck E cheese I love that place! WAAAA!" Max said crying.

"Do you bwame us? That place is pure evil!" Kai said in his own defense.

"So how did you guys turn into little kids?" Tyson asked.

"Bowris tried to kill us but he got the potion wrong… again. We have to get him back somehow." Tala said crossing his arms.

"Yeah gweat plan to bad we don't know how to turn ouwrselves back to normal!" Kai pointed out.

"I might have the answer to that." Ian said.

"Do you seriwously know how to change us back?" Tala asked in disbelief.

"Maybe, cause unwlike you guys I don't sweep in class." Ian said proudly.

"_Sigh _I swear I don't know you." Kai said putting a hand to his forehead. "Wait a minute where is Spencer?" Kai pointed out, looking around.

"This cant be good." Tala said wordily.

"What can he do he is just a little kid." Max said.

"Apparwently you don't know Spencer." Tala said running into the kitchen followed by the others.

"OMG!" was the only thing they could say as they stood there gawking at the mess Spencer had made. All the food from the fridge was scattered on the floor. All of the ice cream had been dumped on the floor and Spencer was using it as a slip and slid. Ketchup and mustard was all over the walls in the shape of a smiley face. And there was Spencer… sitting in the middle of the room eating a block of cheese.

"LOOK I HAVE CHEESE!" Spencer said just sitting there smiling.

**ANIME FALL**

* * *

**Hoped you like it I would have updated sooner but I got sick so yeah anyway read and review please!**


End file.
